Lógica masculina
by Don Cocono
Summary: Hay veces en las cuales se necesita ser hombre para entender su mente, ya que no todos funcionan de la misma manera.


**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.  
><strong>

**Nota inicial: Este one-shot está inspirado en capítulos recientes del manga.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki no era un hombre que se fijase mucho en las mujeres, como bien le gustaba recordar a Yoruichi Shihoin. Y basta decir que ella tenía mucha razón con un pequeño evento reciente.<p>

El regreso de Orihime Inoue y Sado Yasutora fue un acontecimiento algo inesperado, pues nadie se esperaba la llegada de los dos jóvenes. Sin embargo, esto no fue nada comparado con lo que ocasionó la partida de Uryu Ishida, junto con Ywach, a la dimensión del Rey. Los amigos del quincy se sintieron profundamente traicionados.

Esto puso en tela de juicio la fidelidad del joven de anteojos, y muchos pensaron que él sólo era un oportunista y que nunca había superado su rencor hacia los segadores. Aunque también había unos pocos que creían que Ishida sólo buscaba acercarse al líder del Vandenreich para atacarlos Pero, cambiando de lente por uno más ligero, no fue la única cosa que hizo dudar a la Sociedad de Almas.

También puso en un gran cuestionamiento algo más: la orientación sexual de Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Esto comenzó cuando, después de que Uryu se fuera a la dimensión del Rey junto con Ywach, Ichigo, Orihime y Sado estaban esperando a ser lanzados por el cañón que había hecho Urahara en los sótanos del Doceavo Escuadrón. Y, después de un minuto de silencio, Ichigo se distrajo con algo y el moreno vio la oportunidad de algo.<p>

― Ichigo ―llamó Sado.

― ¿Sí? ―respondió el aludido.

― ¿Has visto el vestido de Orihime? ―preguntó Chad.

Ichigo, quien es un hombre de pocas luces en cuanto a las mujeres se refiere, le dio un rápido vistazo a la chica. Ella lucía un extraño vestido a rayas y mangas cortas y anchas, aunque lo más notorio de la ropa era el escote, pues sólo unas tiras de tela sostenían los pronunciados senos de Orihime, que se mostraban en su mayor parte por un espacio en el centro del escote.

Orihime inmediatamente se sonrojó, pues sintió la mirada de Ichigo examinándola. Y se sintió aún más avergonzada cuando el joven de pelo naranja dijo que su vestido era demasiado revelador. Aunque, por otro lado, cuando el joven apartó su mirada, sin dar seña de sorpresa, se sintió algo decepcionada, dado que Urahara le había garantizado la atención del segador sustituto.

― _Con este vestido, Ichigo se va a fijar mejor en ti ―dijo el tendero, tendiéndole la prenda._

― _De acuerdo, ¡me lo pondré! ―exclamó la chica, bastante decidida._

Sí bien Orihimie pensó que sería una excelente idea, pareció que el vestido no tuvo el efecto que ella habría deseado sobre Ichigo. Hasta llegó a concluir que el segador sustituto la etiquetaría de degenerada, exhibicionista y pervertida. Con esto, podía considerarse que era un punto en contra de Orihime, pues habían sido dos intentos, ambos fracasos, de acercarse al joven de cabello naranja.

Afortunadamente, Yoruichi salió de quien sabe donde y abofeteó a Ichigo, argumentando que una mujer también puede mostrar al exterior la belleza de su cuerpo, además de comentar que Orihime había sido embaucada por un degenerado, y que él no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para halagar a la chica. Y para muestra, se mostró sólo con una especie de capa y un vestido cortísimo, lo cual hizo avergonzar a Ichigo bastante, como cuando se mostró desnuda ante él la primera vez.

Lo bueno que el momento se calmó gracias a que el cañón estaba a punto de ser disparado.

Y uno de los que más disfrutó esta situación fue Kisuke Urahara, pues el hombre tiene el privilegio de poseer la mente más brillante e ingeniosa del mundo mortal y espiritual de Japón, perfecta para crear complicados artefactos e ideas, como para planear hasta los más burdos y ridículos entornos.

* * *

><p>El plan original de Urahara era que Orihime mostrara un poco sus senos, para captar un poco la atención de Ichigo y, si era posible, despertar su lado pervertido, algo seguramente heredado por Isshin.<p>

Pero para desgracia del científico, el más brillante entre los segadores, no resultó. A pesar de ser hombre, y entender perfectamente las reacciones del género masculino ante un buen cuerpo femenino, nunca tomó en cuenta que dos organismos diferentes reaccionan de manera diferente, un principio básico de la Biología que le pudo ahorrar a Orihime ese pequeño instante de vergüenza.

Esto se puede explicar de una forma bastante simple: mientras que la mayoría de los hombres se embrutecen ante la más mínima muestra de piel por parte de una mujer, Ichigo hace todo lo contrario, ya que se avergüenza en demasía, llegando a taparse los ojos. Podría decirse que Ichigo tiene la suficiente decencia y se comporta como un caballero, a excepción de contadas ocasiones, claro.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento, uno que ni Urahara, ni Yoruichi, ni todos sus amigos y conocidos sabían. Uno que demostró que el cuerpo de Ichigo sí secreta testosterona. Uno que, si llegara a saberse, lograría que Isshin Kurosaki saltara de orgullo por su hijo.

Cuando Ichigo estuvo en la Dimensión del Rey, curando sus heridas, sostuvo una conversación con Tenjiro Kirinji, el encargado de las Aguas Curativas. Mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras, el inconciente cuerpo de Rukia Kuchiki salió a flote en la piscina donde estaban.

Tenjiro le hizo una seña a Ichigo para que volteara. La chica había salido de espaldas, mostrando sólo su cabeza y su trasero. El joven de pelo naranja se quedó un poco absortó durante unos segundos. El segador con extraño peinado se le quedó mirando un poco más a las posaderas de Rukia.

― _¿A poco no parece un durazno? ―preguntó Tenjiro―. Suave, redondo y de apariencia carnosa, ¿qué opinas?_

Esa vez, Ichigo se quedó sin palabras, pues jamás había visto así a Rukia. Aunque por otro lado, prefería guardarse su opinión acerca del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Y pese a querer olvidar ese momento, el lado pervertido de Ichigo se encargó de tatuar la imagen para siempre en su cerebro, logrando así que no se fijara en Orihime y sus enormes senos.

Por lo tanto, ese fue el fallo en el plan del vestido.

Porque ni un par de buenos pechos puede borrar un culo de la mente de un hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<br>**

***He aquí un one-shot, con intento de humor. Me gustaría saber que opinan acerca de él.**

***Además, me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por mis otras historias y también opinen.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
